The Fels Research Institute is a Department of the Temple University School of Medicine, devoted to an interdisciplinary study of the neoplastic process. Experimental research programs are being conducted on mechanisms of chemical carcinogenesis; hormonal effects on the induction and pathogenesis of mammary cancer, carcinogenic properties of natural and synthetic products, and lipid oxidation products; mechanisms of cell division in mammalian systems and control of cell proliferation; biochemical aspects of embryonic development; metabolic and enzymatic characteristics of the neoplastic cell; mechanisms of enzyme induction by cortical steroid hormones; and biochemical regulatory mechanisms in carbohydrate and fat metabolism.